


Where The Peaches Grow

by lady_katniss



Category: Sweet Home Alabama (2002), The Hunger Games (Movies), The Proposal (2009)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_katniss/pseuds/lady_katniss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had nothing. I was a lonely college student with nothing but passion and fierce determination. Then I met Peeta Mellark. I had something. He took me home for what would be my first Christmas spent with a family in years. Now, we are CEOs of a fortune 500 company with the world at our fingertips. When the unbelievable happens, Peeta drags me back to the one place where I can be my true self. Sometimes you have to go back to your roots to remember who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Conquer the World

I’m half way through my first cup of coffee lazily as I gaze out the window of my 1.5 million dollar condo that overlooks downtown Seattle and wait for the sun to rise. 

Today is a big, big day. 

My best friend and Co-CEO of M&E Tech, Peeta Mellark, and I have an incredible opportunity to merge with Hawthorne Industries on the East Coast and we have come to a final agreement with the lawyers. We will be expanding our company that we started from the dirt in a garage in the middle of nowhere. Now, we are merging with one of the biggest industries in North America (and we even get to keep our name). All my life I have waited for something such as this. I have gone from being at the bottom of the barrel to the top of the pole. You know what they say – hated by many, loved by few, respected by all. 

My front door swings open to reveal Peeta in a dashing navy suit with a red tie, “Good morning! Want to tell me why you aren’t dressed?” He points to my college volleyball t-shirt, baggy sweatpants, and messy morning hair. 

“Honestly, do even knock anymore?” 

He smirks, “No ma’am, but we have quite a packed day ahead and as your best friend I would like to see you dressed and ready to go.” He says tapping his watch playfully.

“Peeta Mellark the sun isn’t even up yet.” 

He goes to the Keurig and begins to make a cup a coffee, “Yes, well it takes a little while for you to do all – “ He gestures to my hair and face, “that. So, I will patiently wait here while you get ready.” 

I roll my eyes, finish my coffee and head for the bathroom after sliding my mug across the counter to Peeta’s open hand. The tips of my fingers tingle with nerves as peel off my clothes before getting in the shower. We have been working on this deal for months and to put the cherry on top, the CEO of Hawthorne industries happens to be an old friend of ours from college. Gale Hawthorne is ambitious, smart and very good at making friends in high places. 

 

Half an hour later, I emerge in my emerald green dress that hugs my curves in all the right places, with a pair of black heels, a black leather bag and a scowl that says I am ready to conquer the world (well, the business world that is). Peeta smiles at me, tells me I look lovely, hands me my second cup of coffee and nearly shoves me out the door. As we ride down the elevator, I flashback to a similar moment when we were meeting with our first clients. However, that elevator was hanging by a thread in a downtown apartment complex that has seen better days. 

The car is waiting for us at the valet and Darius, the bellhop, has my door already open with a smile, “Good luck today, Miss Everdeen.”

I smile graciously at him, “Thank you, Darius. Have a nice day.” 

Peeta pulls out a few files to review and I sip idly on my coffee as I gaze out the window at the passing buildings and pedestrians. I can’t believe that I am running a company with my best friend and love of my life. Little does he know that I love him though. How cliché? Poor girl manages to get out of the pit and receives an academic scholarship to Virginia Tech for majoring in business administration with a specialization in economics and finance. Meets a blond boy on the first day of classes and they become best friends. She falls for him but doesn’t dare tell him in the fear of losing him forever if he doesn’t feel the same way. So she settles for the next one she meets and they get engaged. He cheats on said girl and the wedding is cancelled leaving girl in absolute devastation, humiliation and anger. She closes her heart and puts her career before anything, yet somehow blond boy never leaves her side. 

Ten minutes later, we are standing in the elevator trying to shake any doubt and nerves that could hinder this deal. We are business personnel, we do not understand the concept of fear. The doors open and I head straight for my office before then 10am meeting that will change everything. 

Setting down my bag and coffee, I log into office chat with the entire floor as the excitedly await the news of an income raise. The buzz around the room is encouraging and relieving as our staff sends good vibes our way. I have found that our entire staff is well worth investing in due to their dedication, work history, and flat out integrity. I have never seen a more compatible staff anywhere else in the business world than I have here. And for that, we have the upper hand on several business partnerships. 

My phone buzzes and I look down to see Blakley’s face pop up on my screen. Blakely is married to Barrett, Peeta’s older brother, and she is the epitome of energetic. However, it is completely impossible to hate her in any way shape or form. She has been such a supporter of Peeta and I with our endeavor of world domination. 

“Hi Blakely!” I answer.

“Oh my lanta, Katniss. I hate to bother you darlin’, but I had to say congrats and good luck today as you and Peet conquer the world!” She squeaks excitedly. Her thick, southern accent is one of her most memorable qualities.

I laugh, “Well thank you, but the meeting hasn’t even happened yet.” 

“Well, pft!” she snorts, “That doesn’t mean that you and Peet won’t seal the deal like a bumble bee on honey.” 

I laugh harder, “What does that even mean?”

“Oh, hush,” she giggles, “you know what it means. Listen, y’all call me after the meeting. I want to hear all about it. And then we can start planning when y’all come home.”

My heart sinks, its been too long since we’ve been home. The problem is we never have time to travel because we are rising to the prime of our company. We’ve put too much effort in now to stop and relax. Once we merge, other companies will be vying for our attention and my mind is boggled with the possibilities for our clients and their investments. 

“Blake, you know –“ 

“Nope!” She interrupts, “I don’t want to hear any excuses. You and Peeta are comin’ home. Mamma misses you like crazy, the kids miss their aunt and uncle, and Harper is ready to meet you.”

Peeta pokes his head in my office and raises his eyebrows at me. I nod, holding up my finger motioning for him to wait.

“Listen Blake, I’ll call you when the meeting is over. I’ll talk to Peeta about taking time off too, but I gotta get going.” 

She sighs, “You best do that. Good luck! I’m prayin’ for ya.”

“Thank you, Blakely. I’ll talk to you later.” 

I hang up and lock eyes with Peeta, “My sister-in-law calls you but doesn’t even text me? I see how it is.” He teases. 

I shrug, “I’m her favorite.” 

He nods, “Yeah, I can see that.” 

We fall into silence, for a few moments before Peeta comes and sits on the corner of my desk. He takes my clammy hand in his and stares into my eyes, “You ready?”

“I couldn’t be more prepared if I wanted to be.”

He slides a finger under my chin, “Then why do I see fear in your eyes?”

Oh if only he knew… 

“It’s nothing. Let’s just get this meeting over with. I’m already in need of a long lunch.” I say sliding my hand out of his and wiping it on my dress to get rid of the excess sweat. Oh my lanta, this is so far from glamorous!

We walk into the glass conference room, put on our brave faces, and begin our presentation. Once we are done, I ask for questions or comments and suddenly wish I hadn’t… 

“I believe that it would be in the best interest of the company to review at the finance proposal again.” One of the lawyers says.

“Excuse me?” Peeta asks incredulously. Peeta and I had both poured into that proposal 

“We evaluated your finance report and plans for the merger and we believe that it would be in the best interest to have it restructured.” He replies.

I stand, “You can’t be serious.” 

“Completely.”

“We had our top analysts working on that for a solid seven months. To rewrite it would take nearly quarter million dollars and another seven months. Where is Gale? I want to speak to him directly.” I growl. 

“Mr. Hawthorne is on vacation. He will be back next week.”

I glare at the executive lawyers, “So he has the audacity to go on vacation while we plan to sign the merger today? This is unbelievable.”

“Miss Everdeen. Mr. Hawthorne will return in a week’s time. We will review the proposal with him again, however, until we cannot continue without his approval.” 

Everything I have waited for just went out the window in a matter of seconds. Usually in merger deals, this isn’t a large problem but we have deadlines with other companies that rely on the approval of this one. We could lose an incredible amount of revenue and clients if we don’t pull this off. I refuse to be put on hold just because Gale decided to go for an impromptu vacation. I have business to run, clients to assist and a press conference to cancel no thanks to the Justice League and their fancy suits. Peeta calming places his hand at the small of my back and I am instantly calmed. However, I make a note not to show it physically because I want to keep my ground. 

“There is no possibility that you could contact him and go over the details over a video conference?” Peeta questions calmly.

They look at one another, “Mr. Hawthorne specifically requested that he not be bothered. We suggest –“ 

“Fine. Court adjourned.” I snap and storm out of the room, not even allowing him to finish. I march straight towards my office and begin tossing anything I can get my hands on. My world just crashed and there is nothing I can do to change it. Being out of control is not one of my strengths. And this situation is completely out of control. After two hours of screaming and crying, I finally sit down and rest my pounding head on my desk. 

How? How could this possible happen? 

I hear my door open and spring out of my seat to chew out whoever dares entire my office at a time like this, but immediately back down when I see Peeta standing the doorway. His tie hangs loose around his neck, his hair is sticking out in all directions and he looks weary but simultaneously alert. 

“You know what we need?” He asks thoughtfully.

“Tequila and a steak dinner?” I answer sarcastically, my head still on my folded arms across my desk.

He chuckles, “I was thinking more along the lines of an ice-cold beer and green bean casserole.” 

I lift my head from my desk and look at him with wide, desperate eyes, “It has been far too long since we’ve been back home.” 

He beams at me, “I love how you consider it your home.”

I blush, “Well, I mean, when I had no family yours didn’t hesitate to take me in as their own. I will never forget the first Christmas you brought me home and your parents bought me a MacBook Air as a gift.”

He revels in the memory, “I have never seen you cry so hard.” 

I toss my Post-It-Note pad at him and he ducks with laughter dancing from his lips, “So it’s settled then? I’ll book us a 8:00am flight into Atlanta.” 

“Jeez Peeta, 5:00am? Are you even going to call them to let them know we are coming?”

He leans against the doorway, “Nope! And yes 5:00am so I’ll have the car pick us up at 3:00am.” He slaps the doorframe and vanishes before I can protest. 

I will forever love that man and yet loathe him at the same time. 

Sometimes, you have to go back to your roots to remember who you are.

_________________________________________

So this story was inspired by a few things: The song "Chicken Fried" by Zac Brown Band, The Proposal, and Sweet Home Alabama. Plus, it has my own twists on it. I hope y'all like it and sorry the first chapter is kinda slow, but i'll get it movin' soon! Thanks!


	2. Come Fly With Me

The smell of freshly baked bread and tomato sauce invades my nostrils causing me to stir from my sleep. I stretch my long legs along the length of the couch and open my eyes to my poorly lit living room and delicious smelling food. A solid nap is just what I needed to wash the day away. I look down and notice I am still in my green dress that I’ve had on for the past twelve hours and I’m itching to get it off. 

“Well, look who decided to get up.” Peeta says with a smile as he pokes his head from the kitchen.

I narrow my eyes at him, “Well, it has been a very long day. I thought a nap might do the trick.” 

I stand, stretching again before sauntering over the doorframe of the kitchen, “You made dinner?” 

He gives me a boyish grin after pulling baked bread from oven, “Yeah. I thought I could help you pack too.”

“With a bottle of pinot noir?” I giggle, grabbing the bottle of wine from the grocery bag on the counter. “You live two doors down from me, why would I need help packing?”

The pointed look he gives me makes me raise my eyebrows in question, “Because I know you and you are going over pack and probably make us late to the airport.” 

“That is an assumption, not a fact.” I tease.

His white suit shirt is untucked with the first two buttons undone and I am filled with the sudden urge to reach out and touch his chest. He stirs a pot of pasta as spicy tomato basil sauce brews in the small pan next it. Fresh veggies are cut and diced properly on the cutting board with graded parmesan on a paper plate to the left. 

“Peeta," I say quietly, "this looks excellent." 

He turns and smiles at me as one hundred words are passed between us communicated with eye contact and the corners of our mouths twitching upward. Peeta pours me a glass of wine as we talk about home and what we did to get to this point. However, I am slightly irritated that his phone keeps going off throughout our evening together. Peeta had made it clear that we were not to be disturbed for the next week. Obviously they didn’t understand that fact and continue to contact him. What makes me even more frustrated is that I asked my secretary, Cressida, to keep me in the loop during the week (secretly) so that I may be prepared when I return to work. And what messages do I get? None. As Peeta cleans up dinner, he leaves his phone on corner of the counter and my curious eyes find the name of the sender as it lights up again. Elizabeth from accounting? Really? How long has that been going on? My heart hits the floor as I curse myself for my own stupidity. How could I expect that he would be even remotely interested in me because to him, I’m his best friend and the girl he happens to own a company with. He probably wants to come home to someone he doesn’t see every day for hours on end. 

He must see the look on my face because he suddenly calls me out, “Katniss, what is it?”

I shake it off and hide it well, “Nothing. Just a little tired. Hurry up and finish so you can help me pack.” 

“Well I don’t see you hurrying to help me.” He teases.

I sip my wine and roll my eyes, “Fine. I’ll go get started packing.”

His phone buzzes and he looks at the message, his eyes settle and his smile falls a little, “Actually, I think I might have to leave you to the packing. I have a few things to do before we leave tomorrow. Will you be able to manage?”

Mental note: Hire a private investigator to dig into Elizabeth from accounting. Just kidding. That’s a really bad plan. But for real though…

I mask the disappointment with a fake, knowing smile, “Yes, I’ll manage. Go. I’ll finish up here.” 

He smiles and kisses my cheek, “You’re incredible. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

He gathers his belongings and leaves without another word. I fight back pathetic tears and grip the edge of the sink as I try to fight off a memory.

“I’m gonna kill him! Barrett, Rye, go get your shotguns! Where goin’ huntin’.” Peeta shouts upstairs angrily. 

“Peeta Warner Mellark! Now you just wait a stinkin’ minute.” Mamma scolds, “Katniss. What happened, darlin’?” 

I sob into Mamma’s shoulder as she cradles me in her arms. I just broke off my engagement to Jackson after three years together and two months before our wedding. He cheated on me with some bimbo in his finance class. My heart has never felt so heavy and so broken. 

Tears stream down my face as I fight off anger and pain because those emotions only do damage to me and I can’t allow that. He who angers you is in control. I won’t allow it. I dry my face and finish cleaning up the dishes before shuffling to my bedroom to pack, completely drained from the days events. 

 

Darius loads my luggage onto the cart as I quickly cheek my emails before stepping into the elevator. It is three in the morning and I am not pleased to be up this early. Sure, I live in Seattle where the original Starbucks is located …

Mental note: Get. Coffee. 

… But I still do not like being up this early. 

The ride down to the lobby is quiet but quick as I try to think if any last minute things I can send to Cressida to report on. When we reach the lobby, I can see the car waiting in the valet and Peeta lifting his bag into the trunk. We lock eyes and let out a sigh of exasperation as we run our gazes over the choice of outfit for travel. 

“Katniss Ann Everdeen, we are going home to the backroads of Georgia. What in the world are you wearing?” He asks, clearly irritated, while running his fingers through his blond curls, “And what is this? How many bags do you have? Twelve?” 

I shift my stance to my left, “Excuse me if I am trying to represent our fortune 500 company. We are flying across the country, who knows who could see us. And good morning to you too.”

“Yes, good morning dear.” He says bitterly. 

Oh no, I am in no mood for his attitude; however, I could see his argument. I am wearing a black pencil skirt, a fitted black blazer and six-inch Stiletto heals. The look I’m sporting looks more like a business trip rather than a trip down south to the dust. Peeta on the other hand looks hotter than he does when he wears that navy blue suit I love so much. His red flannel accentuates his broad shoulders while his faded jeans hang on his hips all snug in the right areas. His boots peak out from the hem of his jeans leaving his comfort maximum level possible. 

He sighs, “Well you don’t have time to change so get in the car.”

I roll my eyes and hike my purse over my shoulder as the Darius loads my bags into the trunk and slide into the back of the black car. Peeta slides in next to me and takes another look at me.

“What?” I spit.

His frustration seems to fade as he laughs and continues to look at me, “You have been away from home for far too long.” 

I ignore him the entire ride to the airport as I fiddle with phone, send emails, look through snapchat, like my neighbors chicken dinner picture on Facebook, and pretend to look at more emails until he finally calls me out. 

“You are not going to be on your phone this entire vacation, right?” 

I scowl at him, “No, but excuse me while I try to take care of things before we leave.”

He chuckles in irritation, “I left Elizabeth from accounting in charge. Everything is going to be fine. So would you relax?”

Of course he would, “Absolutely! It would be my pleasure.” I snap. 

He huffs and turns away from me, gazing out at the passing city lights. The driver pulls into the airport a little while later and we have our (well mine) luggage loaded onto the carts, checked in, and trudge through TSA without even speaking a word to each other. I stop at a Starbucks kiosk before boarding the plane and try to shake my anger before sitting down. As we board, Peeta gently takes my carry on from my hands and places it in the overhead compartments and gestures to the seat next to the window. He knows exactly how to break me. The window seat is my favorite and I never let him have it when we fly together. After sliding in, I push my purse in the compartment in front of my feet and gaze out the window at the tarmac. 

A warm hand grasps mine, but I don’t break my gaze, “Katniss, please lets not fight. This break is meant for us to unwind and breathe.” 

Darn you, Mellark. 

I slip off my sunglasses and make eye contact with him. Those bright blue eyes I have come to love so much instantly melt away my anger. Squeezing his hand tightly, I say all that I need to through that one small gesture. Before I can think about being angry with him again, we are in the air en route to Atlanta. With the time it takes to get to Atlanta and the three-hour time difference, Peeta wanted to make sure we made it home around lunch hour. Which find completely acceptable because nothing can compare to Mamma Mellark’s sandwiches. 

Five hours later, I stand next to my luggage cart with another cup of coffee in my hand as Peeta signs for the rental car he insisted on having for the week. I can see the smirk on his face as he offers to push the cart for me but I wave him off before I slap the look of his face. He is teasing me and he knows better than to do that. As I trudge through the parking lot in my stupid heels my eyes lock on to our rental car and I abruptly stop pushing the cart.

“Really, Peeta? A truck?” I say looking at the blue 2015 Chevy Silverado.

He shoves his hands in his pockets, shrugs, and walks backwards smirking at me, “Are you sure you don’t want me to take that? It looks heavy.”

Oh, he is asking for a right hook to the jaw, “No. I am fine.” 

We make it to the truck and Peeta ignores my protests as he shoves the luggage into the bed of the truck. He quickly shoots me a look that says “shut up and get in the truck” and I give in because I am to tired to argue with him. 

Ten minutes later, we are merging onto the highway towards Blairsville, Georgia. I try to relax as I take in my surroundings and attempt not to stress about the merger meetings I am missing. Yes, I needed this trip however, I am not happy about it. I need to be a part of these meetings and I am surprised Peeta isn’t panicking as much as I am. He is the CEO for crying in a bucket! For the next half hour, I tap my fingers on my hand anxiously and begin to make plans for the office in my head. The anxiety gets the best of me and I whip out my phone and begin to text Cressida to set up a videoconference for later this evening so Peeta and I can converse with the supervisors. Suddenly, my hair is flying all over my face, my phone is snatched from my left hand and sudden swerve of the truck off the right to exit off the highway.

Peeta Mellark just took my phone from my hands, tossed it out the window and pulled of the highway. No, I am not angry at all…

…. I am absolutely livid. 

“Peeta Warner Mellark! What the heck?”

He is smiling mischievously, “Do you remember what you would do when we came home on the weekends from college?”

“Peeta! You just threw my phone out the window! Are you insane?” I scream at him.

“Katniss?” He says softly.

“Don’t ‘Katniss’ me! That phone is our lifeline to our company.”

He sighs, “I told you, Elizabeth from accounting is taking care of things. Would you please relax?” 

I can’t handle this, “I don’t care about Elizabeth in accounting! This is my company and I am not leaving it in the hands of someone I don’t trust.”

“Why don’t you trust her?” 

Oh, oh, oh for so many reasons. 

“And you never answered my questions.” He adds, “Do you remember what you used to do when we came home from college.

Seeing that I cannot change my horrible situation at the moment, I sink back in my seat, flick off my heels, pull my hair up in a messy bun, slip of my blazer, roll down the window and hang my feet out on the ledge. 

“Happy?” I bite.

He chuckles, “Yes. Relax.” 

I glare at him for knowing my weak spots on relaxation. After about half and hour, I am suddenly aware that he is taking the back roads to Blairsville and catch myself smiling gently at the many memories we used to make on these roads. Sure, it takes longer to get home, but it certainly is more enjoyable. As we drive down the two-lane road, the warm Georgia sun is streaming through the trees and onto my face, shoulders, and bare legs. However, the cool, early spring air keeps me perfectly comfortable. My eyes flutter close and I smile, the smell of fresh Georgia peaches filling my nostrils. 

“There she is.” Peeta says softly as he wipes a stray strand of hair out of my face. 

The smile immediately falls from my face and I pull my legs back in the cab of the truck. Peeta tosses a hand in the air showing defeat. 

“It’s time you came home. You wanted this trip, remember?”

I scowl, “Yes, but if you remember, we have a huge company merger coming up and meeting with the lawyers and the accountants over Skype would have been another step in the right direction.”

He sighs, “Yes, I am aware of that.”

“And then you go and decide to through my phone out the window, in which now you owe me a new phone, and I can’t make the phone calls we need to make sure that this merger goes through. This deal will up our quarter profits by 67% which is a lot more than we started with seven years ago in a garage as two broke college kids with nothing but big dreams and crazy plans.”

He stays silent for a moment then slowly pulls over to the side of the road. He shuts off the engine and turns to me, “Do you hear yourself?”

I can’t. This man is going to make me crazy. I shove open the truck door and hop out before Peeta can argue. Stomping angrily away from the insanity that is behind me, I yank my hair out of its bun and shuffle in the dirt to anywhere but here. I don’t care that I am barefoot and crazy looking, I just need some air. I take in my surroundings and mentally kick myself for not seeing it let alone feeling it on my bare feet it sooner. This is the place Peeta took me when he brought me home for the first time. However, everything was frozen over when I first came here I look at the pond as the sun shines brightly over the water, the birds sing beautifully high in the trees, and the Georgia clay stains my feet. A cool breeze dances in the air causing me to shiver. This is my favorite spot on planet earth and absolutely nothing will change that. 

So, of course he would he would bring me here first. 

“You know, I remember the look on your face when I first brought you here. It was a look of complete awe and wonder as your eyes just gazed out on this frozen wasteland. You saw things that no one in their right mind would see. But you made it seem absolutely beautiful.” Peeta says from behind me.

I turn around and walk straight into his arms. 

“I’m sorry.” I whisper. I can’t be angry with him, not when we are so close to home.

He wraps his strong arms around my shoulders and hugs me tightly, “There is no need for an apology. Let’s enjoy this next week together. We came home for a reason and I say we figure out what that reason is.” His lips meet my hair and for a just a few moments we stand there in silence. I take in his smell and the feel of his strong chest the way it feels against my cheek. 

I have loved him from the first moment I met him. 

Another cool breeze runs through the clearing and I shiver again in his arms.

“Are you cold?” He asks.

“Just a bit.” 

He pulls away, “That I can fix. C’mon.” He pulls me back towards the truck in childlike excitement. Popping open the bed of the truck, he pulls his bag out and digs in for his favorite blue flannel that happens to be my favorite to steal. Even though he isn’t my boyfriend. After zipping his duffle back up, he smiles his million-dollar smile that has been the seller for us so many business deals, he moves behind me to help me into the flannel. As I slide my arms into the armholes, I can feel his fingers brush against my skin causing the trail he leaves behind to catch fire. I didn’t bother to button it up over my tank top as the fabric swallows me and warms me instantly. 

“Let’s get those feet cleaned up. Dirt is for the outside of the truck. And it’s a rental. I ain’t gonna risk it.” He chuckles raising his hands in defense.

“Oh goodness, not the truck.” I swoon sarcastically. I turn on him and head down to the clearing and the edge of the lake. 

I close my eyes and slip my feet into the cool, Georgia water and a sudden breath of relief escapes my lungs that I didn’t know I was holding. Bending down, I wash the clay from in between my toes and savor freshness the water offers. Why did I ever leave this place? How could I compare the thick, polluted air of Seattle to the fresh, breathable air of the deep Georgia woods? Maybe I should talk to Peeta about setting up an office in Atlanta. We should have started there honestly because we could have made more efficient deals and collected more clients along the east coast in cities like New York, Charlotte, Boston, Miami, and Chicago. However, the one deal we wanted above it all we chased all the way to the west coast and the problem is – I am beginning to doubt that choice and its solidarity. 

My inner monologue is interrupted by Peeta appearing behind me, “Alright, up you go.” 

In one swift motion, he effortlessly scoops me into his arms and begins back to the truck, “Peeta Warner Mellark.” I sigh.

"That’s the second time today you’ve called me that. I’m in deep trouble, aren’t I?”

I give him a pointed look, but hook my arm around his neck nonetheless. The passenger door is already open and I noticed the rag hanging from the door. He slides me into the seat without letting my feet touch the ground, snaps the rag from the door and bends down to dry my feet.

And I let him.


	3. Do You Remember?

The ride to the Mellark Ranch is a quiet but pleasant one. I hang my feet out the window again and listen to the world whizzing by as Peeta drives through the back roads. We didn’t tell anyone we were coming, we didn’t plan an itinerary, and we certainly didn’t make any attempt to haste being anywhere on time. Soon, the trees begin to look familiar, spaced out mailboxes remind me of summers past, and the tires from the truck are kickin’ up dust. Leaning against the window, I eagerly look for the numbers 1204 plastered on an old white mailbox with the work ‘Mellark’ painted on the side. I grin when my eyes catch it and Peeta takes a right onto the mile-long driveway up to house. When it comes into view, I am suddenly hit with a thousand memories of the years passed when a family who didn’t have a daughter lovingly accepted me as their own. After Peeta puts the car in park, I slip on my heels and shove open the door, eager to hug my family. I don’t want to give Peeta the satisfaction of saying ‘I told you so’, so I make a point to slow it down and toss in a bit of an attitude on the side.

“C’mon. I know you’re hungry and faking an attitude so I won’t call you out on loving that your home.”

How does he do that?

I roll my eyes at him but nonetheless follow him up the front porch steps and knock on the wood-framed screen door.

“Richard! Could ya get that please? I am knee-deep in blueberry pie!”

I stifle a laugh as Mamma Mellark’s voice can be clearly heard from the kitchen. Her southern twang is sweeter than Tupelo honey, but don’t let it fool you because she is quick as a whip.

Mr. Mellark’s footsteps can be heard coming from the living room all the way to front door. He swings it open and his eyes grow as wide as teacup saucers.

“Well I’ll be damn! Meredith! The kids are home!” He shouts.

“Richard, be more specific! We have four kids and three grandchildren. How much company are ya sayin’?” She shouts back.

“Hey Mamma!” I shout as we step inside and are engulfed in the signature Mellark family hug. I hear a dish shatter and hasty footsteps as Mama comes rushing into the entryway.

“Oh my Lord, have mercy!” She squeals with tears in her eyes. She doesn’t hesitate to pull me into her tight embrace and squeeze the living daylights out of me. However, I can’t object because I am squeezing her just as tightly. I close my eyes and flashback to the first time I met Mamma Mellark and I am filled with a sense of belonging as the memory plays through my mind.  
  
_“Peeta, they don’t even know who I am.” I say nervously._

_He rolls his eyes, “Sure they do. They know all about you. I told them that you didn’t have a place to go for Christmas break and Mamma fussed at me for whole five minutes ‘bout bringin’ you back with me. Threatened me too if I do recall.”_

_His thick, southern accent is in the top five of his most attractive features and I melt every time he speaks. Surprisingly, I have picked up on it a little._

_“I don’t wanna be an inconvenience.” I mutter._

_His large, rough hand covers mine, “You are welcome in this home. I promise.”_

_Peeta had just taken me by the most beautiful frozen pond I had ever seen. Ice cycles hung from the branches above the clearing, snow fallen fresh on the ground and mist rising from where the sun beat on the frozen-solid pond. It was breathtaking._

_We pull onto a long dirt road that is marked with a plain white mailbox with ‘Mellark’ written on the side. After about a minute of driving, the wonder of how long this driveway is gets to me. Then it hits me, his family owns half the town and I am just some poor girl from Pennsylvania who grew up in a shotgun house and no wealth whatsoever. Mellark was plastered all over the place and it should have been more clear as soon as we crossed into town. Peeta is reading my face and knows exactly what I am thinking right away._

_“This doesn’t change anything, Katniss.” He said seriously. “We aren’t those type of people.”_

_“Then who are you?”_

_We pull up to a beautiful two-story ranch style home with a wrap around porch, a clothesline on the left and large green tractor on the right. The driveway continues to fork to the right to what I assume leads to the barn but Peeta parks it right up front._

_“I guess you’ll have to wait and see.” He beams. His smile comforts me and I mentally pull myself together as he helps me out of the cab of his 1978 Ford 250. He pulls the bags from the bed and we begin inside but are met by his mother before we make the front porch steps._

_“Oh my lanta! Richard, they’re here!” A small woman with dark hair like mine emerges from the screen door and is rushing down towards us._

_“Hey Mamma.” Peeta smiles leaning towards his mother for a hug_

_“Oh hush boy, I saw you two weeks ago. Let me hug this one right here.” She playfully waves him off and snatches me into her arms, hugging me tightly._

_“Hi.” I breathe with the air that hasn’t been knocked from my lungs._

_She pulls back, “Hello sweetheart! Oh we are so glad you came! C’mon in you two and I’ll make you some lunch! It is freezin’ out here. Peeta Warner Mellark I cannot believe you brought this poor girl all the way home from Virginia Tech in that rusty ole’ truck. Your father and you are gonna fix it up before you leave.”_

_“Yes ma’am.” He laughs._

_Mrs. Mellark grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs and inside. A large, broad shouldered man stands in the foyer with a large smile on his face._

_“Well I’ll be damned! Boy, she’s prettier in person!” He holds out his arms and engulfs me in the biggest hug I have ever had. It must be the Mellark family hug Peeta was telling me about._

_Who are these people?_

_“Knock if off old man, you’re gonna freak the poor girl out.” A voice says from behind him. I look around to see a young man who looks to be around our age. He is a spitting image of Peeta but with a few defining other features._

_“Hi, Rye Mellark at your service. Any and all services for that matter.” He winks at me while extending his hand. It happened before I could even blink. Peeta walks past Rye and dead arms him without even breaking stride, causing Rye to double over holding his arm with the opposite hand._

_“Great to see you too you blonde-hair bastard!” He says with a mischievous smile. Peeta shrugs, winks at me, drops the bags at the bottom of the stairs and heads in the kitchen._

_“Watch yourself in front of a lady.” Mrs. Mellark scolds. The boys snicker in response. She rolls her eyes and turns her attention back onto me as Mr. Mellark takes my coat, “Ok darlin’, what would you like on your sandwich?”_

_Trying to be polite as possible (and so they don’t feel obligated to feed me right away) I say, “Oh, that’s alright Mrs. Mellark. I’m not hungry right now, but thank you anyways.” Which was a total lie because I was starving._

_Being the Benedict Arnold that he is, Peeta pokes his head out from the kitchen and with a face full of sandwich says, “Spicy mayo, turkey, tomatoes, avocado, and lettuce.”_

_“Right then.” Mrs. Mellark beams. “Welcome home, Katniss. I’m makin’ blueberry pie too so save some room dear. Oh and one more thing,” she pauses, “You best call me Mamma.”_

_I stand there for a moment in complete awe. Never in my life have I felt so warm, loved, and welcomed._  

She pulls back and cups my cheeks in her hands, “What on earth are you two doin’ here? Oh sweetheart you are skin and bones. C’mon now, I’ll come make some sandwiches.” She rambles. She hugs Peeta tightly and kisses him on the cheek before quickly disappearing back into the kitchen.

“Not even home for five minutes and she’s already cookin’.” Peeta laughs.

I turn to him and smile, “You’re doin’ it.” Then I cover my mouth just as quickly as the words came out.

He laughs again and looks at me pointedly, “So are you. But this time it only took two hours before the accent came back.”

“What a surprise! Boy, where are the bags?” Papa Mellark asks.

“In the bed, old man!” Peeta teases.

“Aye, watch yourself boy. Y’all go freshen up and come back downstairs for lunch. Meredith, call the family. Our babies are home!”

“Richard, hush! What do you think I’m doin’?”

He laughs heartily and turns to go get the bags from the truck, “Papa, let me help you with that.” I offer.

He looks at me and chuckles, “In those shoes, girl? Ha! I don’t think so. You’d brake an ankle so fast and we got skeet shootin’ to do so let me welcome you home and carry y’alls bags in.”

I smile at his hospitality. Most people would think he is undermining my ability to walk in heels when in actuality he is looking out for me. Also reminding me of the time when I last came home and sprained my ankle walking down the front porch steps in heels like these.

I turn towards the stairs and see Peeta pushing down a laugh, “What?”

“I told you not to wear heels.”

I swat him and follow him upstairs to our bedrooms. Peeta and I have had bedrooms directly across from each other since the first Christmas I spent here. Literally, I have my own room. When we came home for the summer, Mamma Mellark and I spent a week painting, decorating, and accessorizing this room to my exact liking. She dragged me kicking and screaming because guilt had consumed me with the mindset of ‘why do these people care so much about me?’ and I never had something so nice before. To this day she reminds me it was like pulling teeth to even remotely hint to her what I liked. Little did I know Peeta was behind the scenes giving her tips about what makes me smile and what makes me cringe.

I grasp the crystal door handle and push the door open; a smile spreads across my face to see that nothing has been changed or moved. Not that I would have minded if it had, it just means they are always expecting me to come home and would rather keep it perfectly clean. Peeta and Papa help bring the luggage up all the while Peeta makes a point to mention that I have too many bags with too much crap in each. In reality I brought three bags: a large one for all of my clothes, a small carryon with my shoes and toiletries, and one with work files. As I begin the process of unpacking, I am suddenly hit with another flashback…

_“Jeez, Peeta. Where did you find her?” Rye asks, shock clearly written in his voice._

_I look at Peeta out of the corner of my eye and see him smile at the ground, his cheeks filling full of red, “I think it was her who found me.”_

_“Pull!” I shout._

_The clay pigeon suddenly appears and it takes less than a second for me to shoot it out of the sky. I can see my breath on the frosty air as I sigh a breath of satisfaction – great first impression._

_Rye laughs in disbelief, “Unbelievable! She hasn’t even missed one!”_

_“Is that a big deal?” I ask with mock innocence._

_“That depends.” Barrett says, “Pull!”_

_He raises his gun and shoots the target. If I had blinked, I would have missed the entire swift motion._

_“On what?” I ask._

_He pauses to reload his shotgun then smiles at me, “On who’s record you’re breaking.”_

Within ten minutes, I am downstairs in my favorite pair of jeans, a white gauzy blouse and black flats. My hair is still in its tight bun from this morning; I decide to leave it that way for the time being. It’s early spring and the weather up here in the mountains is still cool and fresh. Almost like breathing real air for the first time.

I hop up on the barstool next to Peeta as he is already finishing his second sandwich. I feel a twinge of excitement and a sense of peace as it seems though nothing has changed. As if we never moved out to Seattle, as if we have been here every day for our entire lives, and as if I am actually married into the Mellark family.

However, I my replacement might be coming sooner than I think – and from accounting for all that matters.

Peeta cocks and eyebrow at me, “Is that what you are wearing for the day?”

“Your point being?”

He shrugs, “I thought you might be comfortable in something else.”

“What’s wrong with what I have on?’

He swallows, “You look like you’re goin’ to one of those casual lunch meetings with all of your office friends."

Mamma Mellark sets a plate in front of me along with a large glass of sweet tea with and a lemon on the rim. She knows me all too well. She made a turkey sandwich with spicy mayo, tomatoes, avocado, and lettuce just like Peeta had told her. She winks at me as she dries her hands on her apron.

“So what on earth are you two doin’ here? I wish y’all had called when you got the airport. I would have had more time to go to the store and get food.” She playfully scolds as she pours the blueberry pie mix into the crusted pan.

Peeta wipes his mouth with a napkin, “I’m sorry, Mamma. We didn’t decided to come until late last night and hopped on the first flight out to Atlanta this mornin’.”

“Well, no matter. I’m just so happy to see y’all here. Don’t you have that big merger comin’ up though?” She asks. I lean against the counter and give Peeta the “I told you so” look.

“Why yes we do. Peeta also owes me a new phone.”

Mamma gasps, “Peeta Warner Mellark what is she talkin’ ‘bout?”

He rolls his eyes and explains that fiasco from the airport to here. I love when she gets mad because it is absolutely hilarious to see her take my side instead of his. It makes him frustrated but I secretly know he loves to see his mother and I as close as we are. He would choose to lose an argument to us every single time if it came down to it.

His mother turns to Papa who is unloading the dishwasher, “Richard, take Katniss into Atlanta tomorrow and get her one of them fancy phones. Your son acted before he thought again.”

I interject before Papa can respond, “Actually, I would rather not. I could go without using my phone the next week.”

Peeta looks at me, “Really?”

His gaze meets mine in a way that puts a fire in the pit of my stomach, “Yes. Your little trick worked and I have decided to leave all the messy work to the lawyers and Gale for the next while. I left them detailed notes and I am sure they will be just fine without us.” I acutually plan to give them a phone call and surprise Peeta with the merger by the time we get back to Seattle. I’ll use the house computer to do emails when Peeta goes on his early morning runs.

Peeta blinks then pulls me tightly against his chest nearly causing me to fall from my stool, “I am so proud of you! I’m gonna do the same thin’! No phone calls or texts for the next week. Just us and the family.” He says. The way he emphasizes “just us” warms my heart to its very core. He runs his thumb across my cheek and kisses my forehead sending a bolt of electricity through my skin.  
I laugh and turn back to my sandwich. It is small things like this that make me fall in love with him on a deeper level and it makes me wonder how he feels about it me. We finish our lunch with funny stories of our twin nephews and the pranks they are beginning to pull no thanks to their mischievous father, Rye, and at the mercy of his wife Charlotte (whom we affectionately call Charlie).

Speaking of…

I hear Rye’s F150 rubble up the dirt road and pull into the driveway. Doors slam, the pitter-patter of feet trample up the front porch steps, and small squeals outside the screen door.

“You get Aunt Katniss and I’ll get uncle Peeta!” A feverous whisper comes from the entryway.

I nudge Peeta as I wipe crumbs from my mouth and he responds with a smirk. We jump from our stools and stand on either side of large doorframe to counter our nephew’s secret attack.

They creep into the doorframe and shout, “Boo!”

To their unpleasant surprise, they found two empty stools and place settings, and a smiling grandmother. Peeta and I lock eyes and grab one twin each lifting them into our arms as they screech in delight.

“Aye, I do believe I have found a stowaway Captain Mellark!” I say in pirate voice.

“Arrr, first-mate Everdeen, you are correct! And I have found yer matching one as well.” He mimics. The boys are laughing with glee as Peeta and I tighten our embrace around their childish frames.

“S’cuse me,” a deep voice from behind me asks, “when did I say it was okay to have fun without me?”

“Rye!” I squeal. I carefully set down Duke and jump into Rye’s welcoming arms.

He catches and spins me around, “Katniss it is so good to have you home! Why didn’t y’all tell us you was comin’?”

Rye’s thick, rick country accent is like music to my ears and yet I internally scold myself for not coming home sooner. Oh how I’ve missed my family.

Heavy footfall comes from behind and I laugh at the sight in front of me. Peeta has Duke on his left leg and Huck on the right, “Has me first-mate abandoned me?” He says, puffing his chest out and giving a mock disgruntled look.

Rye joins me in laughter, “Hey Peet! Lookin’ fit enough? Watcha been doin’? Join a fancy gym or somethin’?”

Peeta had in actuality joined a crossfit gym in which he bulked up making him so hard to resist. Thankfully, there are times when we go to the gym together and he has more than once placed those big, strong hands around my waist. The swelling in my heart continues as he lifts each boy over his shoulder in a fit of laughter simitaneously kissing their Mellark blond hair. He sets them down and they run off to the backyard. Seeing him interact with the twins confirms what I already know - Peeta will be an excellent father. He turns his attention to his brother and gives him a strong pat on the back. Rye asks Peeta a question that I didn’t quite catch causing him to turn the shade of a Florida tomato. He locks eyes with me and the gleam that is behind them is intoxicating. And full of desire?

“Oh Rye! Stop harrassin’ him. He just got into town and doesn’t need your teasin’.” His wife Charlie scolds playfully. She turns her attention to me after handing her husband the last of the grocery bags, “Katniss! It’s ‘bout time you came on home!”

I hug her tightly, “It’s good to be home.”

“Barrett and Blakely should be here soon. They were right behind us but had to stop at the store for an extra bottle for the baby.”

Barrett is Peeta’s quiet older brother and his lively wife Blakely keeps him on his toes. They just had a baby girl named Harper, and she is the most precious little piece of adorable and it will be my first time meeting her.

“Oh my goodness.” I place my hand over my heart in excitement. Peeta places a hand on my shoulder and smiles down at me.

“Richard, did you call Haymitch and Effie?” Mamma asks coming into the living room while wiping her hands on her apron.

He nods, “Yes ma’am. They should be here in about half an hour.”

“Uncle Haymitch is comin?” I ask.

“Oh Lord…” Peeta laughs, “Hide the liquor.”

The laughter fills the room feels like a long embrace between distant friends. It feels familiar, safe and settling. I meet Peeta’s eyes from across the room and instantly get lost in them. How could I allow myself to even entertain the idea of being with Peeta? What if the worst of the worst happens and I lose him. The thought of losing Peeta completely is unbearable and I would rather have him as my best friend for the rest of my life rather than risk it all. However, here is where it gets complicated… he is my best friend… and I am hopelessly in love with him.

___________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: OK so I did a little editing on this chapter thanks to ** _infinitegraces_** who so graciously (pun totally intended) taught me how to fix the italics! Thank you all for reading, commenting, and sending so much love!! 


End file.
